


i'll be right here

by braigwen_s



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Affirmation, Care, Declining Health, Gen, General Hugs - That Is: Leia, Hurt/Comfort, Post-TLJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Another one for you, my dear Nymsy, combined with a semi-request from another lovely commenter.Title from "Right Here" by Ashes remain.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	i'll be right here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesmallow/gifts), [adama_roslinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adama_roslinlove/gifts).



> Another one for you, my dear Nymsy, combined with a semi-request from another lovely commenter.
> 
> Title from "Right Here" by Ashes remain.

“Hey, General,” said Poe.

The General looked up at him, the edge of her mouth twitching into a painful smile. She started to move, but he held up a hand, palm up, in a desperate ‘no’ gesture.

“Don’t get up, please,” he said. Then he gestured to the duracrete seating she was on, and the space on one side of her. “Is there room for two on there?”

“Hey yourself, Dameron,” said the General. She waved her fingers. “Do take a seat.”

He sat down next to her, and carefully wrapped one arm around her back. She leaned her head against his shoulder. “How have you been?” she asked him.

As usual, the question took him aback. “Stressed,” he said, after a few moments of thought. “Tired.” He barked a laugh. “Whatever the rest of the Resistance is. But I’m managing,” he assured her, folding his free hand over her own.

She didn’t squeeze it tightly; maybe that would have taken too much effort. But, then, she lifted it up, looking at the scar from when Terex had stabbed a knife through his palm. She brought it up to her face, briefly pressing her lips against it, and then her cheek. He felt a faint sensation, like a pinprick, and realised to his horror that the General was crying, and that a tear had landed upon his hand. “Hey,” he said, in protest, feeling his own face blur up with tears. “Hey –”

“You stupid kid,” she breathed, half in a sob.

“I’m not,” he said. “I am. Oh, whatever.”

“You’re not,” she said, something like regret tinging her voice. “Your first instinct was right.”

Even like this, even with both of them crying and exhausted, their arms around each other, the General pressed into him seemingly with all of the force that she could spare, he recognised the teaching moment.

“Okay,” he said. “I’m an intelligent grown-up.” He forced humour into his tone. She laughed. It had been well worth it, then.

“Don’t get a big head,” she said. Then, after a bit, as if she were worried he would forget: “You’re a very good one.”

“Thanks,” he said. “You’re the best. Of all of us,” he added, quietly. Somewhere between the ‘best’ and ‘of,’ she had fallen asleep. He curved his neck down to brush a kiss against her forehead. His scarred hand was still pressed to her face, and the other still on her shoulder; she was still leaning against him. Well, he wasn’t going anywhere for the next little while, then. He called softly for a passing droid to bring him a datapad. And a blanket, for the General.


End file.
